gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Homefront 3/@comment-43848924-20190916224112
They should also put in characters where they can help the main character along the game, BUT if the characters die they die in the game and can’t be reborn if the player dies in game and can only be brought back if the player creates another profile like division. In detail, they should look for people in the real world and ask if they can copy their face and add little alterations of it or create faces. Why? Easy, the player needs to grow in the game if they plan to have this game grow them into what being a resistance fighter truly is. Especially if they are going to be their group leader. For instance, if the game map had 3 regions of the U.S, then they can easily bring about-oh I don’t know 200-500 faces to add in game that aren’t special characters. If they did then the people that the player recruits won’t need to have special lines, just a face and created name where they can also upgrade their squads weapons like mass effect. As for the regions for what I was talking about: Hell;3 big bosses for the whole of the country, 3 regional bosses and 3 under bosses should do it. Then they should have the player grow into a leader where his squad(lets say of 6 people) are still his main group and the rest the player recruits on the fly are basically cannon fodder. The weapons should still remain the same save for adding the submachinegun as a different class, instead of being an upgrade. Also they should’ve put more effort into the upgrades of the weapon. Like the m-16 that they used- almost all of the upgrades in campaign were good, but they should’ve made the suppressor in game and had made an extended magazine for their version of the m-16 too( like the surefire mag5-60). The LMG was perfect too, although the capacity was certainly lacking. Why do I say that? A true LMG is suppose to be a fire suppression weapon for tactical operations as well as covering fire for maneuverability. It should’ve had a 100 round belt instead of having a 50 round belt instead. Also, each territory that the player gains from killing each boss should land in the player getting upgrades and funds(points, money, etc.) for gaining either an armor( with its own health meter), a combat vest with more ammo than having let’s say- at least 200-250 rounds like the m-16. Back to having characters that are able to be killed: let’s say that the main player did die, the home base that the player has always has some fresh new recruits that he has never seen before that are eager to join the fight to regain freedom. As for the cannon fodder? A general male and female with different ethnicities in outer looks, but also has a mask hiding their face and either their eyes showing or wearing goggles. The player can also choose their team members loadout, consisting a main weapon for their teammates and a special weapon via being a pistol, rocket launcher, shotgun, sub-machine gun, sniper rifles, and an lmg.